song war
by minatsuki heartnet
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Kakashi-sensei memberikan tugas kepada muridnya untuk  mengisi acara festival kebudayaan yang akan di adakan pada akhir tahun. Mereka akan memainkan sebuah drama musikal. Apakah drama yang akan mereka mainkan. Baru prolog. RNR. DLDR.


Judul : Song War

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor

Pair : no pair

Summary : Kakashi-sensei memberikan tugas kepada muridnya untuk mengisi acara festival kebudayaan yang akan di adakan pada akhir tahun. Mereka akan memainkan sebuah drama musikal. Apakah drama yang akan mereka mainkan. Baru prolog. RNR. DLDR.

Warning : ooc, typo, au

"Hay para gadis, di sini bang Naru, goyang gayung.. asooyy !"

Sebuah teriakan norak dari arah depan kelas membuat seisi kelas _sweatdrop._Seperti biasa seorang pria berambut cepak cerah berwarna kuning mencolok yang kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata seperti duren kemasakan bahkan hampir busuk itu memulai aksi rusuhnya.

"Asik.. asik.. kemana... kemana.. kemana!"

Dan seperti biasanya si rambut durian yang bernama Namikaze Naruto tidak hanya sendiri. Tapi di temani sesosok remaja pria bersemangat dengan mata bulat bawang dan rambut seperti mangkok yang sudah dicuci berkali-kali sehingga terlihat bersinar dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya harus di bawa ke dokter spesialis mata karena rambutnya sama berbahayanya dengan gerhana matahari yang tidak bisa dilihat mata telanjang *author alay*yang saat ini tengah menyanyikan lagu ayu sinting yang lagi ngehits d kancah industri musik dangut Indonesia. Keduanya mulai berjoget-joget ria. Naruto memegang slayer dan memutar-mutarkannya di atas kepala layaknya seorang pria yang ia tonton di sebuah iklan kartu perdana. Sedangkan remaja bersemangat yang bernama Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang menunduk sambil jempol kedua tangannya naik turun.

'Braaakk...'

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka menghentikan aksi keduanya. Di ujung pintu muncul sesosok bayangan perak menatap keduanya dengan tatapan malas, dan segera memfokuskan matanya kembali pada sebuah buku yang sangat misterius. Kedua makhluk yang telah membuat rusuh di depan kelas berkeringat dingin. Padahal, sosok perak yang ternyata manusia itu *emang setan?* hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang adalah sebuah novel itu. Namun, jika kita lihat lebih dekat wajah yang tertutup masker itu menampakkan sebuah raut wajah yang tajam. Perlahan sosok perak bergender laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Seperti terhipnotis oleh uya kuyang, kedua makhluk tak berdosa namun nista itu tak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan menampilkan pose layaknya pasangan yaoi yang sedang ketakutan di sebuah rumah hantu. Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat seiring dengan langkah kaki sosok berambut perak menantang gravitas tersebut. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan akhirnya sosok perak itu berada tepat di depan batang hidung pesek sule err maksudnya batang hidung pesek rina err salah lagi sih maksudnya batang hidung pesek *hajared*. Akhirnya sosok perak itu berada tepat di depan keduanya. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang buku perlahan turun. Di mata Naruto dan Lee gerakan sosok perak yang ternyata adalah guru mereka Kakashi-sensei seperti slow motion. Suasana di kelas itu sangat tegang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan di lakukan guru kesenian yang terkenal misterius itu. Kedua insan menyedihkan dan seluruh murid yang menjadi penonton tanpa tiket itu meneguk ludah susah payah. Untung saja tidak ada Kakuzu-sensei yang notabene adalah guru ekonomi yang selalu bisa melihat peluang bisnis di mana pun dan kapan pun dia berada. Kalau saja ada mungkin saja para murid harus merelakan uang sakunya untuk masuk di kantong guru yang usut punya usut masih satu spesies dengan tuan krab dari sebuah kartun terkenal. Bunyi hembusan angin terdengar keras layaknya film koboi dalam sebuah film country. Buku yang sedari tadi bersarang di tangan Kakashi-sensei telah berpindah ke tempat yang lebih bau, yaitu kantung celananya Kakashi- sensei. Tangannya kembali terangkat masih dengan gerakan slow motion yang sebenarnya tidak slow motion *author galau*. Degup jantung semakin kencang di setiap dada penghuni kelas tersebut terlebih kepada kedua insan yang tertangkap satpol PP, ehem maksudnya tertangkap basah Kakashi sensei tengah berusuh ria. Tangan kanan Kakashi sensei sudah berada di atas kepala. Apakah dia akan memukul? Kita lihat setelah yang lewat ini jamaah.. oo jama.. *di bekep reader*. Tangan masih tergantung, kedua manusia makin pucat. Sedetik, dua detik, tangan Kakashi mulai bergerak dan...

.

.

.

.

"Yuk ayuk goyang gayung.. ayuk ayuk goyang gayung.."

Otomatis, para penonton_sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Naruto dan Lee tertawa garing segaring kacang goreng satu plastik kecil harga lima ribu rupiah yang di jual oleh tangan kiri yang biasanya buat cebok Kakuzu-sensi dengan wajah yang sudah acakadut kusut kayak baju yang belum di setrika. Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei masih asik berjoget ria mengikuti gaya Naruto tadi.

"Hahaha, kalian tadi takut ya saya akan marah. Ingat, don't look the book by it cover. Begitu aja takut. Plis deh. Padahal sensei kan cuma sok diam marah gitu," ujar Kakashi sensei sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya layaknya banci-banci kaleng co*a co*la.

Naruto dan Lee dengan tampang manyun menatap sinis wajah Kakashi sensei yang sudah menipu mereka.

"Guru misterius apaan? Guru alay. Dasar author lebay," batin Naruto dan Lee yang sangat menusuk di hati author yang tidak berdaya ini. *Author nangis bombay, di panggil casting ke India, dapat peran jadi gelandangan*

"Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Naruto, Lee. Atau kalian mau dapat hukuman?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang spontan membuat Naruto dan Lee leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk ter puter puter puter puter puter puter.

"Hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar."

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang mengandung unsur 'tidak' yang berarti sesuatu akan batal mem buat teriakan "Huuurraaaayyy," menggelegar, menggema seisi kelas.

"Eits, tapi kalian jangan senang dulu. Karena saya akan memberikan kalian tugas," lanjut Kakashi-sensei pada hakikatnya menyebabkan terhapusnya wajah ceria menjadi wajah suram.

"Dan, tugas kalian adalah bermain dalam drama musikal untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah akhir tahun ini. Saya sudah membagi-bagi tugas untuk kalian, dan saya tidak menerima kata penolakan. Kecuali kalian ingin nilai minus dalam pelajaran saya. Setelah kalian menerima naskah yang sudah saya print kalian harus segera berlatih. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti sensei."

"Naruto dan Lee tolong ambil naskahnya di ruang guru."

Naruto dan Lee segera mengambil naskah drama dengan kecepatan kilat dan membagikannya pada para murid di sana. Semua murid tampak kasak-kusuk setelah memegang kertas mencurigakan di tangan mereka.

"Song War?" Seorang wanita berambut pendek pink seperti bublle gum dengan jidat selebar lapangan bola yang ternyata bernama Haruno Sakura itu nyeletuk dari sudut kelas.

"Apaan nih? Judulnya aneh?" Wanita di samping Sakura dengan rambut panjang blonde yang diikat seperti ekor kuda dan memakai bedge bertuliskan Yamanaka Ino ikut nyeletuk.

"Kalian baca saja dulu. Daripada saya kasih drama musikal yang pasaran? Saya pergi dulu. Jaa nee!" ujar Kakashi-sensei mengindahkan celetukan kedua muridnya kemudian melesat pergi.

Hening, hanya bunyi gesekan lembaran kertas mendominasi. Beberapa menit berselang dan tiba-tiba seorang murid berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"APAA!" Kamera di zoom menampakkan mata onyx yang tebelalak dan mengindahkan sifat ooc yang sengaja author buat karena ini merupakan fict humor *?*

"A TO THE PA!" Teriak Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan lagi-lagi kamera di zoom di tambah back sound menegangkan.

"Ei Pi Ei!" Ino yang sok british ikut berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan mata merem melek merem melek.

"NA-NA- NA-NI-NI-NI!" Wanita berambut indigo panjang dan berponi tebal seperti kuda polly berdiri masih dengan kamera zoom close up di wajah dan back sound horror.

"Ono opo?" Teriak Naruto mengikuti aktor lawak favoritnya.

Tanpa di sadari author, para murid yang lain sudah terguling-guling di lantai. Ada yang memegangi perut sampai menangis karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada yang menggerogoti meja dengan frustasi yang di pastikan mereka mendapat bagian dalam drama tersebut. Sedangkan, keempat manusia yang tadi berdiri hanya bisa menampakkan wajah kusut dan frustasi. Dan seperti fans girl para boyband korea mereka pun mulai menyiapkan koor untuk meneriakkan nama seseorang namun dengan geraman di awal dan teriakan di akhir.

"KakaSHI-SENSEI!" Teriak mereka frustasi.

Apakah sebenarnya isi naskah yang berjudul Song War itu. Kenapa para murid berteriak frustasi?

To Be Continued

A/N : wkwk... apaan nih? Iseng menghilangkan stres. Mau nerusin tapi capek eike. Segini aja doloe. Ngerjain sambil nonton bola malah keasyikan ngetik jadi lupa sama bolanya. Ih, kesel deh kok Indonesia kalah *nyiapin boneka voodoo* Keep or Delete? You decide. At last but not least..

R

E

V

E

I

W

Preview :

"Oooo, tidak bisa"

"Dasar maniak infotaiment."


End file.
